Isopropyl (6-{[4-(pyrazol-1-yl)benzyl](pyridin-3-ylsulfonyl)aminomethyl}pyridin-2-ylamino)acetate is a compound represented by the following formula (1):

Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 mention pyridylaminoacetic acid compounds such as isopropyl (6-{[4-(pyrazol-1-yl)benzyl](pyridin-3-ylsulfonyl)aminomethyl}pyridin-2-ylamino)acetate, and Patent Document 1 mentions, as eye drops of the pyridylaminoacetic acid compound, Formulation Examples comprising concentrated glycerol and Polysorbate 80.
However, there is not mentioned a pharmaceutical composition comprising isopropyl (6-{[4-(pyrazol-1-yl)benzyl](pyridin-3-ylsulfonyl)aminomethyl}pyridin-2-ylamino)acetate or a salt thereof, which further comprises edetic acid or a salt thereof, and also there is absolutely no mention that stability of isopropyl (6-{[4-(pyrazol-1-yl)benzyl](pyridin-3-ylsulfonyl)aminomethyl}pyridin-2-ylamino)acetate or a salt thereof in the pharmaceutical composition, and preservative effectiveness of the pharmaceutical composition are improved.    Patent Document 1: U.S. Published Patent Application Publication, No. 2012/0190852, Specification    Patent Document 2: U.S. Published Patent Application Publication, No. 2011/0054172, Specification